Service Function Chaining enables virtualized networking functions to be implemented as part of a cloud network. A Service Function Chain defines an ordered list of a plurality of service functions (e.g., firewall, compression, intrusion detection/prevention, load balancing, etc.) that may be applied to flows in the network. A flow enters the network through a classifier node that generates a Service Function Path for that flow according to the Service Function Chain policy. The Service Function Path indicates the service functions to which the flow will be subjected, and the order the service functions will be applied.
An application on a client device, such as a mobile device, may use multipath transport protocols to create multiple subflows using the available network paths between the client and a server. Alternatively, the operating system on the client device may initiate the multipath connection without direction from any specific application. For example, a mobile device may use both an available 3G interface and a WiFi™ interface to increase the bandwidth available to any application on the mobile device.